


Got Rhythm

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a> for the prompt of <i>dirty dancing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Rhythm

They were supposed to be keeping an eye on this kid that the demon was targeting, which was the only reason they ended up in a gay club.

Dean was not happy about it. He had been sulky ever since they realized where Ryan was headed, and he had only agreed to strip down to his black T-shirt when Sam argued that flannel would be far too conspicuous. Now, even with a beer in his hand, Dean did not look impressed. He glared at the dance floor, which was teeming with half-naked men under the strobe lights. "The bartender hit on me," he said to Sam.

"Gee, how awful for you."

"Shut it."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll still put out," Sam said, and smirked when Dean glowered at him.

"Where's Ryan?" Dean demanded.

Sam nodded to where Ryan was grinding enthusiastically with a tattooed guy wearing leather. As they watched, the pair moved steadily into the thick of the dance floor.

"C'mon," Sam said. "We better dance."

"What? No."

"We gotta keep an eye on him, Dean," Sam said reasonably. "You sayin' you'd rather I asked that guy to dance with me?"

He tilted his head to where a hot guy in a tight wifebeater was giving him a come-hither look. Dean scowled at the guy. "Fine," he said shortly. "Let's go."

They pushed into the seething mass of dancers. Dean didn't have much rhythm; he was flailing a bit too wildly and almost stepped on Sam's foot twice, so Sam grabbed at Dean's arms and pulled him into his body. He twisted them so they could keep an eye on Ryan and leather-boy. But then, all of a sudden, Dean seemed to catch the rhythm of Sam's hips and his body moved with Sam's, and then he swiveled his ass directly into Sam's cock.

_Jesus_. Sam was all too suddenly aware of Dean's body against his, and Dean's neck, sweaty and glistening in the flickering lights. He couldn't help bending his head to mouth along the line of Dean's throat and sliding his hand up Dean's chest.

"_Sam_," Dean hissed, and Sam _hmm_ed in response, digging his other hand into Dean's hip to keep him tight against his body, and thrusting his rapidly hardening cock against Dean. Dean gasped, sharp and quick, and Sam bit at the pulse hammering in his neck.

Dean tried to bat Sam's hand away when he trailed it along the hem of Dean's T-shirt, playfully digging for skin. He tried to say something, but Sam couldn't hear him over the pulsing music.

"I know just how much you want it, Dean," Sam breathed in his ear, and Dean shut up.

Sam followed the beat, the rub of Dean's ass against his cock heightening the beat of the music and the pulsing lights. Dean's hips were moving in sync with Sam's, this amazing friction that made Sam's blood pound and his skin tighten. He trailed his hand down Dean's thigh, urging Dean to move with him, faster and rougher.

"Fuck," Dean said and, when he twisted his head, Sam could see that his face was flushed and his eyes were darting wildly at the people around them. "_Sam_ \-- "

Sam pulled away enough to strip off his sweaty shirt and Dean's eyes widened. He turned into Sam this time and pressed his chest against Sam's, his face hidden in Sam's neck. He was muttering something inaudible into Sam's skin, and his hand found Sam's nipple and _twisted_.

Sam gasped raggedly, and jerked his hips into Dean's, his hands coming down to grasp Dean's round ass and pull him against his groin. He groaned as he felt his erection grind heavily against Dean's. He rubbed relentlessly into that other hard cock, losing the rhythm for a minute in favour of the sweet hot pressure against his dick, and Dean moaned into neck and his hand scrabbled on Sam's back.

Sam let his one hand stroke up Dean's back, the sweat making Dean's T-shirt stick to his skin, as he pulled them back into the beat of the music. His right hand he curled down around Dean's ass, letting his long fingers dip into the hot crease between Dean's thighs. Dean shifted and whined and pushed against him. Sam thrust his right thigh between Dean's legs, pushing insistently against Dean's erection. "Oh shit," Dean gasped. Sam tightened his grasp on Dean's ass, curling his middle finger deeper into the cleft, and urged Dean to ride his thigh, hard and dirty.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Ryan making out enthusiastically with leather guy, so he felt perfectly justified in nipping at the lobe of Dean's ear and saying, "You're so hot for it, aren't you? I could make you come just like this, Dean, with all these people around you, and you'd love it. Could make you _beg_ for it."

"Oh fuck," Dean said, and his hips spasmed a little and his fingers dug into Sam's skin.

Sam pulled at Dean until he twisted around and Sam could press his cock right into Dean's ass again, and Dean's hips moved with his automatically. His eyes were closed tight and he was panting desperately.

"I'm gonna make you come right here," Sam said in Dean's ear, low and raspy. "Gonna make you lose it in front of everyone. Know how much you want it." His fingers delved under Dean's shirt, and Dean made no attempt to push his hand away this time. He slipped his fingers under Dean's waistband, his fingers gently and surely petting the skin of his lower stomach, avoiding the hard length of Dean's cock. Dean's breath hitched. "Know how much you _need_ it," he hissed into Dean's neck.

Dean shuddered and shook his head, but he pressed his ass back into Sam's cock, and thrust his hand behind him to grasp Sam's hip. He let his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, leaving his body spread open on Sam's, vulnerable and exposed in the middle of a crowded dance floor, and Sam could tell from the way his breath was coming fast and hard that he was close.

Sam kept them tight against each other, and slid the hand not petting Dean's slick stomach up his torso, rucking up the T-shirt as he went, until he found Dean's nipple. Dean whined in throat and ground his ass back into Sam. Sam thumbed the hard round bud at the same time as he thrust his tongue into Dean's ear, and that was it, Dean shuddered against him, groaning, "Oh fuck, Sam, oh fuck," and Sam felt a hot splash of come on the fingers that were teasing Dean's stomach.

Dean sagged against him, panting and flushed, and Sam grinned into his neck. "So good, Dean," he muttered against the sweaty skin. "So hot."

"Jesus," Dean said, and went a little rigid in Sam's arms. And then: "Where the fuck is Ryan?"

They found Ryan in the men's room fending off the leather dude, who, it turned out, was the demon in a new meatsuit, with a trashcan. They disposed of him before Ryan could finish saying "Who _are_ you guys?" and then followed Ryan back to the bar where he bought them drinks.

"One more dance for the road?" Sam breathed against Dean's hair, sliding his arm around him while Ryan tried to get the bartender's attention to order a second round.

Dean just glared at him and said, "Fuck off. And put your shirt back on." But he didn't pull away, so Sam just tightened his arm and smiled happily into Dean's neck.


End file.
